MoonLight Shadow
by haileygrl
Summary: Her father abandoned her. Her mother's dead. She's been shipped off to an... academy? Kristina is continueing her life in an academy for the next 4 years. Will she make it out alive or will the school's dark secrets drag her under? Enjoy! X3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WOW… I'm revising my crap work… This is officially revised! :D It's still the same though (kind of not really) Enjoy!**

_**Prologue:**_

The bright moon lit up the sky and casted their luminous ray upon the Castello's wasted home, or what was left of it. Erik's mother, Mira Castello, rushed about the house, emptying its contents in five large pieces of worn-out bags made of black material. Everything was at the mercy of Mira.

"_We must hurry now, children. Your father has a new home awaiting us. Alexia, honey, you need to gather Lilith's things."_

Her voice was thick with an accent. Her ancestors were all the same; their bloodline had remained _pure._

Devone, Erik's older brother, quickly piled the luggage into the ancient carriage that would, in a few hours, carry them to America and away from this hateful town full of vampire haters.

Erik glanced back once despite what they had been told and watched as his home, the place of safety was burned to the ground. Hoots, shouts, and yelling could be heard across the distance and still again many miles further. Erik would never forget this day, the day that his family was an outcast and forced from their home. Sighing, he leaned back to scrutinize the road ahead; a road that would be very difficult indeed.

_What did we do to justify this evil?_

All that answered him was the whistling wind and the carriage rumbling beneath him.

**REVISED AN: Okay! So there! Like three sentences longer. Congrats! :D**

_**OLD AN: Well, the original had a second part, but I'm way too tired to even think about writing more. So, here is the very short opening to Moonlight Shadow: Sweet Love. I'm proud! XD I thought I'd do worse, but I have the entire thing plotted. I'd love to get your feedback though. I f you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns (with my sanity…) then feel free to express them. I'm really excited to see what I get back from you guys.**_

_**By the way, I have A New Beginning's chapters written and I'll hopefully get them typed out and up for all of my wonderful readers, so fear not! But, it may be hard since I got a new computer which means new rules. My parents have decided to get an internet hotkey or whatever, so they control my internet usage. FML. Just kidding! Hahahaha…. X (**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I'm in love with this song from Lovers and Liars, Buried Alive. I like it. So an update in the life of me: I can go up to 19 in Japanese! I'm so proud! And, my artwork has seemed to improve even more. So Moonlight Shadow: Sweet Love has all its characters drawn out. I get obsessive with characters, which means I write backgrounds and trace out all of their personalities and how they react to certain things. I love it! So, enjoy this chappie!**

**One quick note: the song used in the first paragraph is Monsters by Hurricane Bells. You might know them from New Moon.**

~+~+~Chapter 1~+~+~

"The situations gone critical. You gotta look first before you go. If you wasn't too sure, then now you know. The situations are critical. Wait, okay. You gotta look before you go!" Sarah wailed at the top of her lungs. _Now, Emma will look disapprovingly, and say…_

"Shut up Sarah! Your singing is going to kill everyone on the bus!" shouted Emma. _And cue Sarah's murderous glare as she checks to see if anyone's "dead". _With that Sarah looked around.

_Middle of the bus- a couple furiously making-out. In the front- two blonde girls and two brunettes crowed around a boy with a guitar. His hair was coppery and had a wild look to it. Sarah wouldn't look twice at him. In the back of the bus- a few geeks banded together playing Pokémon. Across the aisle from the nerds were a few quiet and shy girls reading innocent romance novels. In the front of them sat a Goth trio huddled over a battered and torn copy of __TWILIGHT__. In front of us was a group of giggling anime/manga loving weirdoes. _

"Yeah, I can see everyone's ears bleeding." Sarah replied in sarcastic way. Emma and Sarah bickered with each other while I stared outside the window. I longed for home and not some boarding academy with an excellent reputation. _Why did they ship me here? Where there is no return, no turning back? Why did they… How could she kill…? Commit suicide? I thought they loved me… _My thoughts were always jumbled. My parents couldn't find any other way to rid themselves of me. My mother… she killed herself and my dad. I blinked back tears that were threatening. "Guys, stop it. We're almost there." I said softly. Glancing out the window again, I watched a beautiful bird fly north, the opposite direction we were going. _This is the memory I'll have of the outside world. I won't see any beauty behind cold bars… of a "home"._

Emma was the first to get off, but she was shoved to the side when Sarah pranced out.

Sarah Woods was one of my two best friends (though I seem like the type, I gossip and shop. Just not anymore, since my parents-), but it would be a lie to say she wasn't self-centered and vain. I love her to death, but she can be… a bad-ish friend. When we were ten, we fell off our bikes and I sprained my ankle, she was worried about her. And it's carried over into freshman year. She's a tough cookie. Tall, blonde, and blue-eyed; gorgeous in every way. And selfish, mean, rude, but very loyal. Though she usually only cared for herself, she broke someone's arm because they threatened to attack me. She's a bit crazy, but a true friend till the bitter end.

My other bestie is Emma River. Her hair was long too but a fiery red. She had beautiful golden amber eyes. She too was gorgeous, but completely different, though. Emma helped others without complaint. But, she was shy unlike the outgoing Sarah. They were both loyal friends. They'd both been with me since the very beginning and I thanked them both.

**AN: It's like a sentence longer than the original chapter. But, whatever. Hope you enjoy thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! My inspiration for his story comes straight from my best friend! She is always giving me these funky ideas! For this one she just crazily whispered in my ear 'vammpirrressssssssss! We love them like we love white boys!' We are actually indifferent about white boys, unless they are wannabe gangsters LAWL. **

**Anyways, my head was derailed this week! Last Friday I spent my day at my best friend's house, Ashley, making cookies while she was making cake pops and our other friend, Kim, was working on her Speech/Debate essay! It was funny because she stole an Oreo and Ashley went nuts on her! She swung that spoon so hard! **

**Then Saturday was with my Girl Scout troop leader and her daughter, Susan and Grace, at PF Chang's. That was crazy too! We could not stop laughing at the most random stuff! **

**Sunday was with my aunt until 8, and then my neighbor came over for crochet help. She also spent all of Monday with me. **

**Tuesday was simple; homework and write/type. **

**Wednesday I went to Chili's with Ashley for her birthday and Kim was with us again. It was solo funny! At the end of the dinner, Ashley put salsa, ranch, ketchup (and lots of it); sugar, salt, and pepper in her strawberry lemonade and her brother dared us to drink it for 2 dollars. Of course, I had to go there… I threw up that night… **

**Thursday was the same as Tuesday and Friday I went to my friend Chelsea's house for her birthday! There was a piñata' and Brittany smacked the pipe into the wall… It was hilarious! Moreover, as soon as the candy, gum and money hit the floor we rushed for it! I dived right into a little kid and Kiana. She bit my leg and I bit her wenis (elbow). I could not stop laughing and we lost my iPod so for like four minutes, it is all black and you can hear screaming in the background! I might post it on YouTube… :D Then Saturday I was invited to San Francisco for Kiana's birthday, but Kim wanted to surprise Ashley again with a video and us… It has been an epic week…**

**Therefore, that was long! Nevertheless, here is an important AN! I will be replacing all of the chapters for Midnight Shadow. It will be called Carina Academy or Midnight Shadow - Carina Academy. Either one… you can vote. Yes! :D This will be deleted I promise! :D**

**Chapter 2: **

I waved at Sam and she was like whoa!

**THE END**


End file.
